<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hate You by Darkshoujo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078812">I Hate You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshoujo/pseuds/Darkshoujo'>Darkshoujo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta!Hyunjin, Kinda fluffy at the end, M/M, Maybe just in a childish way, Omega Verse, Semi-Hate Sex, They actually love each other, dom!hyunjin, omega!Jisung, sub!jisung, they hate each other at first</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshoujo/pseuds/Darkshoujo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin just hate Jisung so much. That's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Hate You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellooooo<br/>This is the first time i ever tried writing omega vers<br/>But maybe i will try to write more in the future because tbh i love reading them so much but not good at writing them ):</p>
<p>Anyway Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jisung and Hyunjin are enemies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are no other words that can describe these two. They hated each other and avoided talking to each other because they knew they would end up arguing. The others that lived in the same dorm as them got used to it though. They couldn’t even remember how they ended up hating each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few months ago when they started living together, which was a bad idea because Jisung and Hyunjin couldn’t get along well. They fought a few times until they finally decided that they should just ignore each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though Jisung got along well with Felix, maybe because both of them are omegas. Hyunjin is a beta, same thing goes to Seungmin, and Minho. The rest of the members are alphas. Even though Felix and Jisung are the only omegas in the dorm, the rest of them never laid a finger on the two of them. They always take care of each other. Whenever Jisung is in heat, Felix would take care of him and the other way around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s also why both of them are roommates. Usually, when an omega is in heat, they would need an alpha. But instead of that, both Felix and Jisung use pills. Safe to use of course, because they got it from the doctor. They didn’t want to take the risk and accidentally get pregnant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything’s pretty fine until one day when Jisung was home alone. He was on his bedroom floor, curling into a ball as he panted heavily. He couldn’t seem to keep his mouth closed. They were supposed to be going out somewhere today but Jisung didn’t feel like moving from his bed that day so he decided to stay. So the others left him alone in the dorm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t see it coming. He totally didn’t see it coming. He was on the floor because he needed to walk towards the drawer to find that there was no pills left. He wanted to move back to his bed but he couldn’t make it and decided to just lay on the cold floor instead. He wanted to call for help but there was no one in the dorm. His phone was also out of reach, he couldn’t do anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that day, Jisung was blessed. Hyunjin arrived at the dorm. He just got back from his dance practice, so he didn’t go with the others. The only thing that he wanted that day was to take a bath but as soon as he stepped his foot into the dorm, he smelled a strong scent. The dorm was empty which means nobody was home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin hated to admit it but he knew where was that smell coming from. Who’s smell it was. He hated to admit that he knew who’s smell it was. He slowly walked towards Jisung and Felix’s room and found the door opened. He picked inside and saw Jisung on the floor, helpless, nobody was there to help him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn’t know what he should do but he took out his phone and called Felix. Jisung seemed to notice and lifted his head a little bit to check who it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Oh… It’s just you.. “ Jisung said, resting his head back on the floor. Hyunjin sighed and finally Felix picked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“ Is something wrong Hyunjin? “</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Um… I think Jisung is in heat.. “ Hyunjin said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“ WHAT?! Oh shoot. We’re on our way home but the road is packed! He can’t wait for that long! “</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin sighed in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Then what the actual fuck should i do? “ He asked, still looking at Jisung on the doorstep, didn’t even actually want to step inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“ YOU take care of him. “</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ You gotta be kidding me. I never done anything like this before so i can’t. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“ Just listen to my instructions. Do as i say. “</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin let out a groan. He really didn’t want this but there is no way he could leave Jisung on the floor like that, he’ll just hate him even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Fine… “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“ Good! Go get him a glass of water. “</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin left the room and gone straight to the kitchen, feeling up a glass of water and came back to Jisung’s room. This time he stepped inside. He helped Jisung up so he was laying on his arm, just so Hyunjin could make him drink the water. His phone was on the floor with speakers on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Now what? “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“ Now go to the drawer beside our bed and you’ll find our pills. “</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin was about to get up and look for it but Jisung’s voice stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ There’s none left… “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ He said there’s none left. “ Hyunjin repeated, louder so Felix could hear. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“ Oh no… “</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I can go and buy some. “ Hyunjin suggested. Since there was a store near their dorm, Hyunjin can just walk there and come back with the pills.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“ No! You shouldn’t leave him. You must stay with him okay? “</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Um… Okay? “ Hyunjin looked at Jisung who was still panting hard, calming him won’t be easy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ He’s on the floor right now. Should i bring him to the bed?“ Hyunjin asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“ Yes. “</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin placed his phone down and held Jisung’s tiny figure up but Jisung weakly slapped his hand away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I can… get up by myself… “ Jisung said and Hyunjin let him try but of course Jisung couldn’t do it and almost hit his head to the floor but Hyunjin caught him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin decided to carry him instead because Jisung’s leg was already so weak that even when Hyunjin helped him, he still couldn’t walk by himself. He placed Jisung on the bed, positioned him so he was sitting his his back on the wall. But Hyunjin placed a pillow on the wall so Jisung will be more comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin was about to leave but Jisung weakly grip on his shirt. Hyunjin turned around and looked at him, waiting for what Jisung needed to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Don’t.. Leave.. “ He said and for some reason that broke Hyunjin’s heart. His voice sounded weak so Hyunjin couldn’t help but felt bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’m just taking my phone and water. I’m not going anywhere.. “ Hyunjin said while looking away, Jisung’s sudden change of attitude made him feel a little bit awkward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung let go of his shirt so he could take his phone and the glass of water he placed on the floor earlier. He quickly came back to Jisung and let him drink some more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Jisung’s on the bed now. What should i do now. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“ Just… stay with him. “</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Yeah. Sure. “ Hyunjin answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin was sitting across him, phone still in his hand. He stared at Jisung who was staring back at him. Jisung was in his hoodie and he was sweating, it must have been very uncomfortable, Hyunjin thought. But he didn’t have any time to think about that when he saw Jisung move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Where are you going? “ Hyunjin asked but Jisung didn’t say anything, but instead he leaned forward a bit. Hyunjin tried his best to not back away when Jisung wrapped his arms around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Um… Is everything okay? “ Hyunjin asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Jisung didn’t give him any answer. But instead, he leaned in, completely closing the gap between their lips. Hyunjin widen his eyes. He didn’t know how it happened but Jisung was kissing him. Jisung’s kiss was desperate. He was licking and nibbling on Hyunjin, as if he was begging Hyunjin to kiss back. Hyunjin brought his hand to both of Jisung’s shoulders. He could just push him away but instead his pulled him closer and kissed back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>" Hyunjin? Hey! Is everything okay? "</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin broke the kiss to look at his phone, he was still on the call with Felix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Everything's okay now. Don't worry. Have a safe ride home. " Hyunjin said before hanging up. Maybe he should explain later about what happened later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung then took the phone out of Hyunjn's grasp and tossed it away, landing on the bed before pulling Hyunjin by his collar to kiss him one more time. Hyunjin shut his eyes close. Ignoring the little voice in his head that was yelling at him, telling him to stop. Jisung was eager to open his mouth, letting Hyunjin take the lead. He let out a desperate whimper when Hyunjin sucked his tongue. Hyunjin broke the kiss. Jisung couldn’t even pull his tongue back into his mouth as he was panting so heavily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Hyunjin... Need... I need you.... " Jisung said. He pressed their forehead against each other. His arms was still around Hyunjin's neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" I'm not an alpha. " Hyunjin said but Jisung didn't actually care about that. He couldn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I don’t care! “ Jisung said before pushing Hyunjin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin almost fell backward to the mattress, but he supported himself using both of his hands. Jisung approached him and reached Hyunjin’s jeans, unbuckling his belt and unzipped it. Being totally bold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Ji-Jisung?! “ Hyunjin half-screamed but Jisung didn’t care as he continued his action, pulling out Hyunjin’s cock and started to work on it, getting it hard. Hyunjin didn’t know what was stopping him from pushing Jisung away. Even though it’ll be easy for him to overpower Jisung especially when he was in that kind of situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just in a moment, Hyunjin was surprisingly hard. He was surprised by himself. Jisung looked up at Hyunjin who was breathing heavily, looking at him. Jisung then took the tip of Hyunjin’s cock into his mouth. Loving the feeling of it against his lips. He then grew impatient and started to take Hyunjin further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin threw his head backward. He hated to admit it but Jisung was doing it so well. His mouth felt so warm around his erection. He couldn’t get himself to push Jisung away, not when he was feeling so good. Jisung looked up at him to find Hyunjin glaring at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Fuck. “ Hyunjin managed to choke out before reaching down to grip Jisung’s lock, pushing his head down, Hyunjin’s whole length was inside of Jisung’s mouth. Then he pulled Jisung’s head up all the way before pushing down again completely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung gagged almost everytime when Hyunjin pushed his head all the way down his length. Hyunjin’s hips started to shake a bit, he was close, but he stopped and yangged Jisung’s head up to meet his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ How do you like that asshole? “ Hyunjin asked despite being turned on himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung was letting his mouth hung open. Jisung’s lips was coated with drool mixed with Hyunjin’s precum all over his lips and the side of his lips. Hyunjin would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on by how fucked up Jisung looked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung gave up completely, he really needed Hyunjin to do something with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Hyunjin… “ Jisung whimpered. Hyunjin was smiling proudly when he knew he broke Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Please… fuck me… “ Jisung whimpered out and of course Hyunjin wanted that more than anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin then glared at him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He really hated him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed Jisung’s body to the bed so he was laying on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ You want me to fuck you so bad? “ Hyunjin asked and Jisung nodded quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Yes… Yes please. “ Jisung looked at him with pleading eyes. Hyunjin couldn’t understand what was making him so mad but he was so mad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin took off Jisung’s pants and tossed them away. Also taking off Jisung’s hoodie so he was completely naked, revealing his throbbing cock and his body. Hyunjin lifted both of Jisung’s legs and placed them over his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Then i’ll give you what you want. “ Hyunjin said, still glaring at him, hopping to see a sign of fear in Jisung’s eyes but instead Jisung just nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin had never done this before but he came across the weirdest stuff on the internet so he knew something about prepping. But he didn’t care. He hated Jisung anyway. He lined his cock at Jisung’s entrance and pushed in as harsh as he could making Jisung screamed at the sudden feeling. But he was so happy from the feeling of being full.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin started to thrust into Jisung. Jisung was a moaning mess, couldn’t hold back his voice at all. Hyunjin couldn’t tear his eyes off Jisung as he continued thrusting into him with a quick and hard pace. He just wanted to break Jisung, wanted to see him cry, because he hated him so much. Jisung couldn’t tear his eyes off Hyunjin either. Eyes half-lidded as he stared into Hyunjin’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin hated Jisung. Hated that he looked so perfect and breathtaking. Hated the way he was doing this for Jisung. Hated the way Jisung was calling out for his name so sweetly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin reached out to grabed Jisung’s cock. Pumping it on time with his thrusts. Jisung would’ve moan louder if it was possible. Jisung reached out his hands. Hyunjin knew he was trying to grab on something, so he leaned down so Jisung could wrap his arms around Hyunjin. Stopping for a while as he saw Jisung was starting to become breathless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why did he even care?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he doing all of this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I hate you. I fucking hate you. “ Hyunjin said, staring straight into Jisung’s eyes but Jisung only chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I love you. “ Jisung said before pulling him down into a kiss. Hyunjin shut his eyes close and continued thrusting, this time with a slower pace, brushing against his prostate, making Jisung screamed. But Hyunjin swallowed it all greedily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin knew Jisung was close by the way his cock was twitching in his hand. Hyunjin broke the kiss to look at Jisung who was throwing his head to the side. His moan turned into whimpers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ C-Close.. Close! “ Jisung managed to say before Hyunjin cummed into him, filling Jisung up with his cum making Jisung came hard, letting out the most pornographic moan Hyunjin ever heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin quickly pulled out when he heard Jisung sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ W-What’s the matter?! Did i hurt you?! Did it hurt?! “ Hyunjin quickly asked, voice filled with concern and Jisung laughed, still sobbing a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’m okay. Thank you. “ Jisung said with a smile. Hyunjin’s heart skipped a beat at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Are you worried? " Jisung asked with a tired smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Well if i hurt you i'll get into trouble. " Hyunjin said, not looking at Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung got up and rested his chin on Hyunjin’s shoulder.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ I never really hated you ya know… I’m just very awkward with strangers. But it seems like you hate me so much… “ Jisung said. Hyunjin’s heart broke when he heard that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped an arm around Jisung’s tiny body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it when i said i hate you. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ I meant what i said though.. “ Jisung smiled brightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ What? “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I love you. “</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my twitter : DarkShoujo_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>